<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I feel whenever I'm playing Among Us with my friends and I'm the imposter by Snek_Time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683396">How I feel whenever I'm playing Among Us with my friends and I'm the imposter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snek_Time/pseuds/Snek_Time'>Snek_Time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snek_Time/pseuds/Snek_Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing something. This is my first time doing something like this so I am a bit anxious to share but my friends supported/forced me to post so here it is. Have a great day!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I feel whenever I'm playing Among Us with my friends and I'm the imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberryfox/gifts">gooseberryfox</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawshir/gifts">kawshir</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were only a small amount of us in the first place, but this was too much. Out of ten, only four of us remained. All the other crew mates had been mercilessly slaughtered, the complete top half of them missing. It was clear that whoever it was going around killing all our friends had some sort of plan for us too. Now that the body of yellow had been found, there were only three of us. Again, the sight of yellow's mutilated body overwhelmed my senses. I was in my suit, but the smell of coagulated blood seeped in through the edges of my faceplate, the scent so strong I could taste that something metallic had settled in my mouth. Bones jutted out of the chunk of flesh that had once been a living crew mate. Paranoia filled me. I couldn't bear to look at this gruesome sight. I quickly reported the body, and everybody gathered in the cafeteria, silent panic permeating in the air. At first, nobody spoke, but then cyan said, "I think it's white." White shot cyan an accusatory glance and shot back with a "Well cyan was acting really sus." This confrontation went on for about a minute until it was decided that cyan would be ejected. Everybody had split up, and cyan had said that they had seen yellow in electrical, then after finishing all his tasks there, he had left, but yellow was still alive. Cyan had protested so much, saying that we would regret this. But the decision had been made and the airlock had already opened, creating a vacuum that whisked cyan into the dark, cold depths of space. As they floated away, tears came to my eyes as I knew I won. It was just white and me. It was finally over. White looked at me. They were crying too. "Please don't kill me,"cried white. The realization of their mistake hitting them. "I don't want to die. I don't want to lose." The ran away, fleeing from the cafeteria, but I was faster. This was the only way, I reminded myself. I launched myself at them, pulling out the knife I had been hiding the entire time. I stabbed them again and again, their screams resonating in the empty ship. I kept plunging my knife into them, making holes in their suit, the blood leaking out from under them. I kept at it, even as the life was gone from them, I exhausted myself by crying and stabbing, my vision blurred. Guilt welled up in me as I slowed down and stopped myself from puncturing them more. It was so desolate here in this ship. All I had for company were corpses. I was in space, far from any living creature, crying in my suit. I had won. Victory was mine. Yet I was so lonely. But this was the only way, right? I must have been. The only way was for me to kill everyone or be killed myself. Was it so wrong to want to live? Was it so wrong to kill? Then why was I here, crying and regretting my every action? I was alone, me and my victory. Was it worth it? I don't know. Maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing something. This is my first time doing something like this so I am a bit anxious to share but my friends supported/forced me to post so here it is. Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>